You Did WHAT?
by Lalill
Summary: Draco und Hermine (beide fünf Jahre alt) schwören den Unbrechbaren Schwur: Nach Hogwarts müssen sie einander heiraten! Was dabei heraus kommt und was Dracos Eltern dazu sagen, erfahrt ihr hier... Sequel zu "Hey, willst du mich heiraten?"/ Übersetzung! - Romanze/ Humor
1. The Vow - Der Schwur

You Did What! = Du hast WAS getan?!

 **ÜBERSETZUNG & SEQUEL**

 **Sequel zu: "Hey, willst du mich heiraten?"** \- s/11406239/1/Hey-willst-du-mich-heiraten

Name der Originalstory: You Did What!  
Autorin: **robin swarkles**  
 **Link zur Originalstory:** s/7391506/1/You-Did-WHAT  
Genre: Humor/ Romanze  
Pairing: Hermine/ Draco  
Länge: Bisher 6 Kapitel, Geschichte scheint aber abgebrochen worden zu sein

 _Hallihallo,_  
 _einige von euch hatten mich um eine Übersetzung des Sequels bzw. der Fortsetzung von "Hey, willst du mich heiraten?" gebeten und das hier ist sie._  
 _Sie ist sehr kurz, die einzelnen Kapitel sind noch kürzer und bisher existieren sechs Kapitel._  
 _Die Geschichte ist allerdings seit August 2013 auch nicht mehr weitergeschrieben worden._  
 _Ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

 _-.-.-.-_

 ***Alle Beteiligten sind noch immer fünf Jahre alt!***

-.-.-.-

„Wir sollten einen Schwur ablegen", sagte Draco.  
„Okay. Was für einen?", fragte Hermine.  
„Darüber, einander nach Hogwarts zu heiraten, du Dulli!", lachte Draco.  
„Oh. Wie?", erkundigte sie sich.  
„Wir könnten den _Unbrechbaren_ Schwur ablegen", offenbarte er ihr.  
„Was ist das?", meinte Hermine neugierig.  
„Das ist wie ein kraftvolles Kleinerfingerversprechen", lächelte Draco.  
„Oh, also wie machen wir das? Ist das magisch?", informierte Hermine sich.  
„Jupp. Ich weiß nicht, wie. Vielleicht weiß Pansy das. Warte hier. Ich werde sie holen gehen."

Draco kam fünfzehn Minuten später mit einem kleinen mopsgesichtigen Mädchen zurück.  
„Hallo. Ich bin Hermine Granger." Hermine lächelte.  
„Hi. Bist du das Schlammblut von dem Draco die ganze Zeit spricht?", fragte Pansy mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Pansy! Meine Mutter sagt ‚Schlammblut' ist ein schlimmes Wort!", schrie Draco.  
„Wie auch immer. Draci, warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?", wendete sich eine leicht genervte Pansy an Draco.  
„Weil, Pansy … Du mir und Mine bei dem ‚Unbrechbaren Schwur' helfen musst!", sagte Draco in einem verärgerten Tonfall.  
„Schön. Ich werds versuchen. Ich denke, ich schaffe das", meinte Pansy. „Los, fasst euch an den Händen", fuhr sie fort.  
Draco und Hermine fassten sich kichernd an den Händen.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie Mum das gemacht hat. Ich habe ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche geklaut. Ich denke, ich weiß wie. Wie lautet der Schwur?", fragte Pansy und rieb sich selbstgefällig grinsend die Hände, während sie sich auf einen Zauber vorbereitete, den sie noch nie zuvor ausprobiert hatte.  
„Mine muss versprechen mich nach Hogwarts zu heiraten", feixte Draco.  
„Okay, iih. Wie auch immer …", sagte Pansy angewidert und zog einen Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche.  
„Versprichst du, Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger nach deinen sieben Schuljahren in Hogwarts zu heiraten?", formulierte Pansy den Zauberstab haltend.  
„Werde ich", erwiderte ein süffisant grinsender Draco Malfoy.  
„Und versprichst du, Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy nach deinen sieben Schuljahren in Hogwarts zu heiraten?", fuhr Pansy – den Zauberstab in ihren Händen drehend - fort.  
„Werde ich", versicherte Hermine giggelnd.  
Eine dicke Feuerzunge wand sich um Dracos und Hermines Hände.  
Hermine starrte nur verwundert.  
„Cool. Also war's das?", sagte Draco noch immer grinsend.  
„Jaah. Denke schon", erwiderte Pansy mit den Augen rollend.  
„Yay!", meldeten Draco und Hermine unisono.  
„Draco, Schatz! Lass uns gehen!", hörten sie Narzissa Malfoy von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Parks rufen.  
„Komme Mutter!", brüllte Draco während er rannte.

Draco umarmte Narzissa und lächelte.  
„Mutter, erinnerst du dich an sie? Hermine Granger?" Er zeigte zu der Braunhaarigen hinüber, die mit Pansy sprach.  
„Ja, Draco. Sie ist die, die du heiraten möchtest, nicht wahr?", lächelte Narzissa und trank ihren Kaffee.  
„Jaah. Und wir haben einen Unbrechbaren Schwur gemacht!", offenbarte Draco mit lauter, überdrehter Stimme.  
Narzissa spuckte ihren Kaffee aus.  
„DU HAST WAS?"

-.-.-.-

 _Wie gesagt, es ist SEHR kurz und ziemlich OOC. =D_  
 _Und es ist nicht superlustig, aber vielleicht musste der ein oder andere ja doch schmunzeln. ;)_

 _Leider ist das schriftstellerische Niveau nicht sehr hoch angelegt um es mal vorsichtig zu formulieren, auch wenn ich versucht habe von dem ewigen: "Sagte er, fragte sie, sagte er, sagte sie, sagte sie, fragte er ..." Abstand zu gewinnen._

 _Ich finde die Idee an sich lustig, was auch der Grund ist, weswegen ich die Ursprungsstory übersetzt habe._  
 _ **In den folgenden Kapiteln sind die beiden älter**_ _, das könnte also noch interessant werden. ;) Einige Szenen aus den folgenden Kapiteln fand ich zumindest recht lustig._

 _Bis dann,_

 _Lalill :)_


	2. Problems - Probleme

**Info:**  
"Nerds" sind Süßigkeiten oder eher: Kleine, unregelmäßig geformte Zuckerstückchen, die mit einer dünnen Schicht Zuckerguss überzogen sind. Es gibt sie in vielen Farben, Varianten und Geschmacksrichtungen.  
Hier ein Bild:  
.

-.-.-.-

„Wir müssen sie in Sicherheit bringen, Lucius".  
Narzissa lief im Wohnzimmer des Malfoy Manor auf und ab.  
Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Sohn. Draco könnte tatsächlich _sterben_.  
„Sie ist bloß ein Schlammblut, Narzissa. Ein dummes, nutzloses, dreck-"  
Lucius wurde unterbrochen.  
„STOP. Stop. Ist sie _nicht_. Hör auf so voreingenommen zu sein. Hermine Granger ist die einzige Möglichkeit, durch die Draco _leben_ kann, Lucius. Wir müssen sie in Sicherheit bringen", sagte Narzissa erbost.  
Sie war wütend. Nicht auf Draco, sondern auf Lucius.  
Draco war ihr Sohn! Ihr _einziger_ Sohn.  
Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgendetwas geschah.  
„Würdest du unseren Sohn lieber tot sehen wollen, als zuzulassen, dass er eine Muggelgeborene heiraten muss?"; fuhr sie fort.  
„Narzissa, er ist ein Malfoy. Malfoys sind _Reinblüter_ ", sagte Lucius leise.  
„Er _wird_ sie heiraten, Lucius. Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst, um mich davon abzuhalten dafür zu sorgen, dass das geschieht. Ich möchte unseren Sohn nicht tot sehen müssen, nur weil du nicht willst, dass er eine Muggelgeborene heiratet", erwiderte Narzissa langsam und sanft.

Lucius hasste Schlammblüter. In seinen Augen waren sie nutzlos.  
Sie waren eine Schande für die Magierwelt.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn diese Hermine Granger heiratete.  
Gerade in dem Augenblick spazierte Draco Malfoy in den Raum.  
Draco sah den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter und fragte beunruhigt: „Mum, bist du wütend? Habe ich was Schlimmes gemacht?"  
Narzissa lief zu Draco hinüber und umarmte ihn.  
„Natürlich nicht, Draco. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Geh. Ich muss mit deinem Vater reden. Ich liebe dich", sagte Narzissa – Draco noch immer umarmend.  
„Okay, Mum", erwiderte Draco und rannte hinaus ins Freie, um zu spielen.  
„Lucius, ich weiß, es könnte sein, dass er dann nicht in sie verliebt ist. Und ich weiß, wie sehr du Muggelgeborene verabscheust. Aber wir müssen unseren Sohn beschützen. Möchtest du, dass Draco stirbt?", fragte Narzissa mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Okay", stimmte er schwach zu.  
„Wie bitte?" Narzissa beugte sich näher zu ihm.  
„Okay. Er kann das blöde Schlammblut heiraten", brachte Lucius, wütend auf den Boden starrend, hervor.  
„Gut. Halt sie von Gefahr fern. Du musst wissen, wo sie ist. Geh sicher, dass sie in guten Händen ist. Sie muss am Leben bleiben und in unserer Reichweite sein"; kommandierte Narzissa.

-.-.-.-

Narzissa war in Sorge. Sie hatte Angst. Sie befürchtete, dass Draco _sterben_ könnte, wenn sie Hermines Spur verlieren würden.  
Warte … Sie würden sich in Hogwarts treffen! Perfekt!  
Nein. Was wäre, wenn sie einander hassen würden? Was, wenn sie Feinde werden würden?

-.-.-.-.-

„Hermineeeeeee!", rief Draco mit leicht singender Stimme.  
Hermine schaute aus dem Fenster ihres Hauses und erblickte einen winkenden Draco.  
„In einer Minuteeeeee!", sagte sie in demselben Singsang wie Draco.  
„Hallo 'Mine", meinte Draco lächelnd.  
„Also, was willst du machen? Wir sind bereits in den Parks gewesen. OH. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du etwas Muggelessen probierst! Yay! Das wird Spaß machen!", plapperte Hermine aufgeregt.  
Hermine bekam etwas Geld und sie machten sich auf den Weg (mit Hermines Mutter natürlich).  
Sie gingen zu einem Ort namens „Candy Corner" (= Süßigkeitenecke).  
Quer über die Straße gegenüber der Bank. _(A/N der Autorin: Das ist ein Süßigkeitenladen auf den Philippinen. Irgendwelche anderen Süßigkeitenläden sind mir nicht bekannt. xD)_

„Ich muss zur Bank. Ihr bleibt hier in Sicherheit, in Ordnung? Ich werde in fünf Minuten zurück sein. Verlasst diesen Fleck nicht, verstanden?", fragte Mrs. Granger.  
„Ja", versicherten beide gleichzeitig.  
Mrs. Granger verließ Hermine und Draco und ging zur Bank.  
„Mine, was in Merlins Namen ist das hier?", erkundigte sich Draco, der eine bunte Tüte mit Süßigkeiten hielt.  
„Das sind Nerds, Draco", lachte Hermine.  
„Nerds?", hakte er neugierig nach und schüttelte die Tüte in seinen kleinen Händen.  
„Hier. Lass uns eine Tüte kaufen."  
Hermine bezahlte den Kassierer und erklärte Draco, was „Nerds" waren.  
„Das sind _Süßigkeiten_ , Draco. MUGGEL Süßigkeiten", sagte sie sanft.  
Draco aß einen. Er mochte sie wirklich.  
„Hey. Die sind eigentlich ganz gut", gestand Draco, den Mund voller Nerds.  
Hermine kicherte und nahm eine Handvoll für sich selbst.

Weiter gehts mit dieser kleinen Geschichte.  
Sagt mir, ob an dieser kurzen Geschichte Interesse besteht, denn nur dann lohnt es sich weiter zu übersetzen. =)  
Also, lasst mir ein Review da und habt bitte im Hinterkopf, dass diese Story von der Autorin nie beendet worden ist. :/

Ein schönes Wochenende (mal wieder) und bis dahin,  
Lalill


	3. Strangers - Fremde

**A/N der Autorin (robin swarkles):**  
 _So, sie sind noch nicht in Hogwarts … SORRY DESWEGEN._  
 _Und SORRY an die Leute, die gehofft haben, sie würden Freunde bleiben, aber ich möchte, dass sie wirklich episch reagieren … Also jaah._  
 _Das war irgendwie wichtig, also kommt Hogwarts im NÄCHSTEN Kapitel._  
 _Danke für die Reviews. :) Ich liebe es, welche zu bekommen! Macht weiter damit! :P =))_  
 _Tut mir so leid für die, die wollten, dass sie Freunde bleiben._  
 _P.S.: Die Dinge passieren nicht so, wie sie es im Hogwartsexpress normalerweise tun. :P_

 _-.-.-.-_

 _-.-.-.-_

Draco und Hermine lebten sich auseinander.  
Es war nicht ihre Schuld.  
Hermine war mit wer-weiß-was beschäftigt und Draco war halt … Naja … Draco war GELANGWEILT.  
Sie hatten einander FÜNF Jahre nicht gesehen.  
Gegenwärtig waren sie elf Jahre alt.  
Das letzte Mal, als sie einander gesehen hatten, waren sie sechs Jahre alt gewesen.  
Hermine hatte neue Freundschaften geschlossen und hatte all die guten Zeiten mit Draco vergessen.  
Und sie beide vergaßen ihren Schwur.  
Der Schwur, der sie umbringen würde, wenn sie ihr Wort nicht halten würden.

-.-.-.-

„Hermine! Die Post ist da!", rief Mrs. Granger aus der Küche.  
„Warte!", brüllte Hermine zurück, als sie zur Haustür stürzte.  
Ein Briefumschlag war für sie.  
Sie öffnete den Brief und las ihn, ihre Augen weiteten sich, je weiter sie las.  
„MUM! KOMM MAL KURZ HER, BITTE", schrie Hermine mit nervöser und aufgeregter Stimme.  
Als Mrs. Granger den Brief las, weiteten sich auch ihre Augen.  
„Kann ich hingehen, Mum? Bitte? Ich möchte nach Hogwarts gehen", bettelte Hermine.  
„Okay, Mine. Aber wir müssen das mit deinem Vater besprechen", sagte Mrs. Granger ernst.

-.-.-.-

„Draco! Post!", rief Lucius.  
„Komme, Vater!", antwortete Draco.  
Draco bekam den Brief und öffnete den Umschlag, auf dem sein Name stand.  
Er las den Brief und grinste selbstgefällig.  
„Vater, Mutter. Ich habe eben meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen", sagte Draco.  
„Das ist großartig, Draco! Wir werden morgen losgehen und deine Sachen kaufen", erwiderte Narzissa mit einem Lächeln.

-.-.-.-

Plattform 9 ¾

„Tschüss, Mum! Tschüss Dad! Ich verspreche zu schreiben", sagte Hermine.  
„Tschüss, Mine. Pass auf dich auf. Ich liebe dich", erwiderte Mrs. Granger mit feuchten Augen, als sie Hermine umarmte.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Hermine. Wir lieben dich", meinte auch Mr. Granger und umarmte Hermine ebenfalls.  
Mrs. Granger und Mr. Granger winkten, als Hermine auf Gleis 9 ¾ verschwand.  
Hermine war hierüber vorhin ein bisschen verwirrt gewesen.  
Die Leute in Kings Cross hatten ihr erzählt, es gäbe kein Gleis 9 ¾.  
Aber sie fand eine andere Zaubererfamilie und fragte sie nach etwas Hilfe.  
Sie waren wirklich nett zu ihr gewesen.  
Sogar noch, als sie ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sie muggelgeboren war.

Draco hingegen hatte überhaupt kein Problem.  
Er war sehr aufgeregt nach Hogwarts zu kommen.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn alles gelehrt, was er wissen musste: Muggelgeborene sind unwürdig und armselig. Sie verdienten es nicht, sich um Malfoys herum aufzuhalten.  
Narzissa war wegen dem, was er sagte, viele Male wütend auf Lucius geworden. Aber das hielt ihn nie davon ab. Er hasste Muggelgeborene. Er hasste sie leidenschaftlich.  
„Ich werde in Slytherin sein, Mum. Ich weiß es einfach", meinte Draco zu seiner Mutter aufschauend.  
„Hoffentlich, Draco … Hoffentlich. Tschüss. Ich liebe dich", sagte Narzissa zu Draco bevor er in den Hogwarts Express einstieg.

-.-.-.-

„Verschwinde", zischte Draco Hermine zu.  
Ihr seht: Draco und Hermine hatten einander vergessen.  
Sie erinnerten sich nicht, dass sie Freunde gewesen waren.  
Sie erinnerten sich wahrscheinlich entfernt aneinander, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie sich erinnert hätten, wie sie geklungen oder ausgesehen hatten oder etwa an ihren Namen.  
„Tut – tut mir leid", stotterte Hermine.  
„Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich bin muggelgeboren." Sie streckte die Hand aus und lächelte.  
„Blödes Schlammblut! Verzieh dich!", sagte Draco.  
Hermine war verletzt. Sie hasste diesen Jungen auf Anhieb. Sie hoffte, ihre Jahre auf Hogwarts würden nicht voll von … nun ja … dem hier sein.  
„Dürfte ich hier sitzen?", fragte Hermine die Jungs in einem Abteil, die Augen voller Tränen wegen der Beleidigung des Jungen.  
„Jaah. Klar! Ich bin Harry Potter", erwiderte der Junge.  
„Ich bin Ron Weasley", sagte der andere Junge.  
„Danke. Ich bin Hermine", meinte sie.  
Harry und Ron bemerkten, dass Hermine feuchte Augen hatte. Ihr Lächeln verblasste leicht.  
„Was ist mir dir passiert?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Oh. Nichts. Ein blonder Junge hat mich Schlammblut genannt und jaah. Das tut weh", antwortete Hermine auf ihre Füße schauend, als sie sich neben Ron setzte.  
„Das ist mies. Das war wahrscheinlich Malfoy. Seine Familie hasst Muggelgeborene. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir hassen ihn hier alle", sagte Ron mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.  
„Danke. Seid ihr Reinblüter?", lächelte Hermine.  
Harry schaute ein wenig nach unten, sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln.  
„Nun ja … meine Eltern sind … äh. Tot. Aber meine Mutter war muggelgeboren und mein Vater war reinblütig", antwortete Harry, noch immer auf seine Füße schauend.  
„Oh, tut mir leid … Ich meinte es nicht so. T – tut mir leid."  
Harry nickte Hermine kurz zu.  
„Ich bin reinblütig. Malfoy hasst mich dennoch. Aber ich mache mir da nicht zu große Sorgen drum. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihn auch hasse", gluckste Ron.  
Ron, Harry und Hermine redeten ein bisschen.  
Sie wurden enge Freunde und so blieb es während ihrer sechs Jahre in Hogwarts.  
Es war das siebte Jahr, das alles änderte.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

 **A/N von Lalill:**  
 _Etwas verwunderlich ist es schon, dass unsere liebe muggelgeborene Hermine offenbar bereits vor dem Einstieg in den Hogwartsexpress absolut im Bilde über die rassistischen Vorurteile vieler Zauberer und Hexen ist, aber gut. :D_

 _Dass sie selbst dieser rassistischen Einstellung große Bedeutung zukommen lässt, indem ihre erste Frage an Harry und Ron jene nach ihrem Blutstatus ist, gefällt mir persönlich gar nicht. So eine Frage erwartet man gleich zu Anfang von Draco, aber doch nicht von Hermine!_  
 _Sagt mir, wie ihr das seht!_  
 _Ähnlich oder übertreibe ich?_


	4. Memories and Marriages - Erinnerungen

**Siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts**

Draco war sich nicht sicher, was gerade passierte.  
Merkwürdige Erinnerungen von einer braunhaarigen Gestalt tauchten weiterhin auf. Er erinnerte sich nicht, wer sie war.  
Aber er erinnerte sich, was passiert war.

„ _Draco. Komm weg von ihr. Sie ist ein Schlammblut", sagte sein Vater zu ihm.  
„Aber Vater, sie ist meine beste Freundin!", erwiderte er etwas in Rage.  
Lucius Malfoy fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
„Draco Malfoy, du hörst mir zu. Voldemort wird kommen und uns kriegen, wenn wir ihn betrügen. Er wird auch das Schlammblut verfolgen. Willst du das? Willst du, dass sie stirbt? Ich möchte nicht, dass wir sterben, Draco. Also hör mir zu. Du wirst nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet sein. Es ist zu gefährlich für uns, verstehst du?", erklärte Lucius während er Dracos Schultern fest hielt.  
Der Sechsjährige wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war verloren. Verwirrt.  
„Okay, Vater", wisperte er und eine Träne rann aus seinen Augen._

Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich an diesen ganzen Kram, der vor langer Zeit geschehen war.  
Er wusste nicht einmal, wer diese Person war!

„ _Draco!", schrie die sechs Jahre alte Brünette glücklich, als sie auf ihn zu rannte um ihn zu umarmen.  
„Geh weg", äußerte Draco nach unten schauend.  
„Aber ich –"  
Das Mädchen wurde unterbrochen: „Geh weg … Schlammblut", fauchte Draco und schluckte, bevor er das Wort „Schlammblut" sagte.  
Eine Träne rann ihr über das Gesicht.  
„Schön. Ich will nicht mehr mit dir reden. Lass mich IN RUHE."  
Und die Brünette rannte weinend davon.  
Nach diesem Moment hatten sie beide versucht zu vergessen, was passiert war. Und das taten sie. Sie waren nicht länger befreundet._

„Was zur Hölle?", dachte sich Draco.  
Genau in dem Augenblick kam eine Eule durch das Fenster geflogen.  
„Danke", meinte er und nahm der Eule den Brief ab.

 _Hallo Draco. Hier ist deine Mutter. Bitte geh später um 17:30 Uhr in Dumbledores Büro. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich werde auch da sein. Bitte versäum das nicht. Es geht um Leben und Tod und es involviert dich und Hermine. Bring Hermine Granger auch mit. Vergiss nicht: 17:30 Uhr. Ich liebe dich.  
~ Narzissa_

„Oh Gott. Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten? Ist jemand gestorben?", erwog er laut.  
Er war besorgt. Was war passiert? Was war so dringend?  
Und warum sollte er … das Schlammblut mitbringen?

-.-.-.-

 **Im Korridor**

„Granger! Granger! Hör zu!", brüllte Draco vom gegenüberliegenden Ende der Halle.  
„Was, Frettchen?", sagte Hermine genervt.  
„Wir müssen uns um 17:30 Uhr mit Dumbledore treffen. Es ist wichtig", erwiderte Draco.  
„Warum? Sind wir in Schwierigkeiten? Und woher weißt du das? Hat Dumbledore dir das gesagt?", fragte Hermine halb besorgt, halb neugierig.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich habe einfach einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen laut dem es um Leben oder Tod geht und es betrifft uns", sagte Draco leise, als gäbe es nichts, worum man sich Sorgen machen müsste.  
Hermines Augen andererseits weiteten sich.  
„LEBEN ODER TOD? UND ES BETRIFFT UNS? WIE KANNST DU SO RUHIG SEIN? WIR KÖNNTEN SOGAR STERBEN!", kreischte Hermine.  
„Weiß nicht. Wir müssen einfach abwarten, Granger."  
Draco war noch immer die Ruhe selbst.

-.-.-.-

Es war 17:28 Uhr und Draco dachte daran, dass es Zeit war, dass er und Granger losgingen.  
Sie saß am Tisch der Gryffindors in der Großen Halle, als Draco ging um sie zu holen.  
„Lass uns gehen. Jetzt", forderte Draco.  
„Oh jaah. Fast 17:30 Uhr. Bye Harry. Bye Ron", sagte sie und ging mit Draco davon, bevor Harry und Ron etwas erwidern konnten.  
Sie waren ziemlich schnell weg.  
Ron kam überhaupt nicht dazu, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.  
„Was zur Hölle! Was will Malfoy mit unserer Mine machen?", frage er –, aber es klang wie eine Forderung.  
„Weiß nicht. Beruhig dich. Sie hasst ihn, weißt du noch? Nichts _so_ Schlimmes kann passiert sein", beschwichtigte Harry ihn.

-.-.-.-

 **Professor Dumbledores Büro**

„Ah. Draco, Hermine. Ihr seid hier."  
Dumbledore lächelte.  
„Hallo Professor. Worüber wollten Sie mit uns reden?", fragte Hermine.  
„Ah, ja. Narzissa ist hier, um mit euch zu reden", erwiderte Dumbledore.  
Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke, blasse und blonde Frau trat ein.  
„Hallo Draco. Hallo Hermine. Es gibt etwas sehr Wichtiges, das wir besprechen müssen", begrüßte Narzissa sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Draco und Hermine setzten sich hin und atmeten tief ein, auf „die wichtige Angelegenheit" wartend, die besprochen werden musste.  
„Nun ja, als ihr jung wart, wart ihr beste Freunde. Sehr enge Freunde", meinte Narzissa – nun nicht mehr so glücklich wirkend, wie noch eine Weile zuvor.  
Draco glotzte seine Mutter an, während Hermine einfach nur da saß … geschockt.  
„Und eines Tages habt ihr beide einen Schwur geschworen. Eigentlich war es mehr als ein Schwur. Ihr habt den Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen", fuhr Narzissa fort und schaute hinab auf ihre Füße.  
„Worum ging es bei dem Schwur?", fragte Draco seine Mutter.  
„Der Schwur handelte …", sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Ihr habt geschworen einander nach Hogwarts zu heiraten …" Narzissa blickte auf und schaute Draco und Hermine an.  
„WAS?", sagten Draco und Hermine gleichzeitig.


End file.
